There's A Difference
by AComplimentInDisguise
Summary: She looked at him, avoiding eye-contact and sighed. 'It wasn’t a kiss. It was a peck' " Pokeshipping oneshot. Ash misty ash misty. aaml. aamrn. Rated T just incase.


**A/N**: OK i think it's been like, a whole freaking year or something. I don't know what to say, honestly i don't have any excuse besides laziness. And for those of you wondering about ALFC, me too guys. I'm still considering re-doing that whole thing...

Anyway, I'm trying to keep these A/Ns short.

Background info: Misty has come for a visit, and naturally, fluffiness ensues.

Enjoy!!

* * *

There's A Difference

"Here we are!" Ash said as he opened the door to his room. She had stopped by for a much needed visit since it was after all the Easter holidays and she was scheduled to close the gym anyways.

Misty took a good look around at the messy yet strangely cozy room and set her luggage down next to Ash's bed. It was like an unwritten rule that whenever Misty visited, she would get the bed and Ash would get the floor, or if he was feeling up to it, he'd blow up the air mattress.

After eating dinner and catching up, the two retreated to Ash's room and Ash proceeded to set up the air mattress and jokingly asked why he was always the one that ended up on the floor.

"Because you're the guy Ash, besides you sleep on the forest floor all the time when you're on your journey. Plus, I need my beauty sleep," Misty explained.

"I don't think any amount of sleep would help you out much there," Ash muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT ASH KETCHUM?" she growled, poking him fiercely in the stomach.

"OW! I meant, because you're _already_ too beautiful Mist," he said, his voice sick with sarcasm. And although Misty knew the nature of the situation, that everything was just fun and games, she couldn't help but blush hearing Ash call her beautiful, even if he was sarcastic.

"Well you know what I think?" She said, her voice eerily calm.

"What" he asked apprehensively.

"I think this calls for… a tickle fight!" Misty squealed as she attacked her best friend, tickling him on his sides. Poor Ash happened to be a very ticklish person, but he was also practical, and he had learned just what to do in a situation like this, he only needed to wait for the perfect moment to strike.

Misty lunged at Ash as he tried to retreat to a corner, but as she came forward, Ash grabbed her right arm and stretched it upward so that she couldn't reach his sides. With her free hand, Misty attacked Ash's left side and tickled him until he fell on his butt, dragging her down with him. Misty giggled hysterically and tried tickling him under his arms but Ash swiftly grabbed her left arm by the wrist before she could get a chance. Ash grinned victoriously as Misty tried to free herself from his grasp.

"Come on Ash, let go!" she whined as she tried to yank her arms away.  
"Say please."

Misty stopped struggling and stared at him with a blank expression. "No!" she yelled childishly, sticking out her tongue. "Well then I guess I won the tickle fight," Ash said. "How did you win? You aren't tickling me either." "Yeah but I stopped you from tickling me first."

"So If I can get you to let go of my arms, I win?" she challenged, a brilliant plan coming together in her mind. "Sure, but we both know there's no way that's going to ha-" Ash was cut short by none other than Misty's lips. Ash stared wide-eyed at his long-time friend, and secret long-time crush, as he involuntarily released her from his grip, letting his hands drop to his sides. Meanwhile, Misty scurried away to Ash's bed, jumped under the covers and mumbled an almost incoherent 'I win.'

Suddenly, as if on cue, the door swung open to reveal a concerned Mrs. Ketchum. "What's all the noise in here, are you two fighting?"

Misty refused to speak so Ash explained that they were just playing around and there was nothing to worry about since they would be going to bed soon. Mrs. Ketchum glanced from her son to their guest several times before accepting his hasty excuse.

"Okay…just remember to behave yourself Ashy," she said.

"MOM," he whined, embarrassed.

"Alright sweetie, sweet dreams!" she chimed before closing the door gently.

Ash sighed. He looked over at his friend who seemed very much asleep, but he knew otherwise.

"Misty"

No answer.

"Misty, I know you're awake," Ash said as he quietly tip toed over to her.

"…"

"Come on get up," he said aggravated.

When she didn't budge, he let his frustration get to him as he roughly grabbed her shoulders and shook her side to side.

"Ugh, what is it ash?"

"You're awake," he said, stating the obvious.

"Well I am now," she retorted.

He shook of her comment; he knew she had been ignoring him. "We need to talk about this," he said as he instinctively slipped under the covers next to her and made himself a little more comfortable than necessary.

"About what?" She asked innocently as she refused to roll over to face him. Instead, she continued snuggling into her pillow, or his pillow really since it was his bed, pretending to be overcome with sleepiness.

"You know," Ash said with some desperation in his voice.

"No, I really don't, please enlighten me," she said, her voice muffled by the pillow she continued to clutch on.

"About what happened!" he said in a sudden outburst.

"What happened?" she asked, playing it dumb.

He glared; she was going to make him say it. "We…we…you kissed me!" he declared.

To his left he heard a loud snort come from Misty, and maybe even a little bit of laughter.

"What?" he snapped, raising an eyebrow and turning his head to face her back.

"I did _not_ kiss you Ash," she scoffed as she finally turned around to face him. He gave her an incredulous look, shaking his head in disbelief, not knowing exactly where to start. "WHAT? What do you mean you didn-- I'm not that stupid misty, I didn't forget already," he hissed.

She looked at him, avoiding eye-contact and sighed. "It wasn't a kiss. It was a peck."

"…"

"What the heck is a peck? We're not torchics Mist!"

"It's what I gave you! It's shorter than a kiss. It's just…it's just a peck. There's a difference," she finished hastily. Misty felt very uncomfortable at this point. She knew her face was heating up, just as it always did when she had to explain herself. Plus, it didn't help that Ash wouldn't let the topic go. If she had known her little, friendly, meaningless _peck_ would cause her this much trouble, she would've never done it in the first place.

"So if a peck is shorter than a kiss, how long is a kiss suppose to be?"  
"Longer than a peck."

Ash glared daggers. They were getting nowhere with this, and Misty had rolled over again, leaving him facing her back. He sighed inwardly. He really just wanted to get to the bottom of things.

Tucking his arm under his head said, "Whatever. Then why did you 'peck' me?"

"Ugh, really ash? Can we talk about this later, I'm really tired," she said, faking a yawn.

"No misty I want to know!" He said, sitting up.

"Well obviously you weren't going to let go of my arms anytime soon, so I had to distract you!" she defended, sitting up as well.

"So that was you're idea of a distraction…a peck?" Misty forced herself to look at him, "Well it worked didn't it. And could you stop saying 'peck', it's starting to sound really annoy-?"

"But not a kiss?"

"No ash. It was not a kiss."

"I still don't get it," he said, lying down again, crossing both arms under his head.

"I'm not surprised," she said sarcastically.

After a few moments of silence, ash suddenly piped up again. "There's no difference is there? A peck is just a type of kiss." Misty rolled her eyes, when was he going to get over it? "They're different ash, just trust me." Ash squirmed in his spot, mustering up all the courage he could. _Now or never_, he thought.

"Show me then."

"W-what?"

Ash's eyes locked with Misty's. She was gaping at him.

"Show me the difference," he repeated.

"Are you sure?"

" Yeah I mean…it's just us," Ashe said, beginning to lose some confidence in himself. After a few suspenseful moments of silence, he heard Misty whisper an 'okay'.

His heart was beating wildly as he tried not to stare at Misty. Instead, he gazed intensely at his ceiling, his arms still crossed under his head, as he felt Misty crawl over to him. She leaned over slowly and kept her face hovering over his for a few, agonizingly slow seconds. Ash caught his breath as he noticed Misty finally beginning to lower her head, and most importantly her lips, closer to his. He shut his eyes tightly and felt Misty quickly put her lips on his for the second time that day. "That was a peck," she whispered.

They stared at each other intently before Misty leaned in again, catching his lips with hers, but this time pressing down firmly, deepening their lip lock. Ash felt Misty's delicate fingers running through his hair while he uncrossed his arms and settled them on her hips as they continued to kiss each other lovingly.

Finally, they separated with heavy breathing. "That…was a kiss."

Ash's head was spinning. He couldn't believe they had actually done that, he couldn't believe Misty had agreed to it! And most of all, he couldn't believe how wonderful it felt. In his head, he couldn't help but keep a mental scoreboard of that night's events.

So far, they had pecked twice, and kissed once.

"So misty?" he asked, draping an arm around her.

"Yeah?" she replied sweetly.

"What's the difference between a kiss and making out?"

Suddenly there was a loud 'oof' as one can only presume that Ash had been pushed off the bed. Guess we know where he's sleeping tonight.

* * *

you know the drill, review review review. :)


End file.
